Form KINKtron!
by Perversions
Summary: We all have our kinks and even punishments can be pleasurable. Remember, what happens in the group, stays with the group. Sequel to Prize Pack. (Updated on days the AO3 version doesn't update.)
1. Spanking (Sheith)

He knew he messed up the moment he left Red's hanger. Their team wasn't in any immediate danger-for now-but they couldn't slack off on practice. Today, they had decided to practice fighting in space, a lost asset on some of them. Keith wasn't rusty and flew well, but there was always room for error. Good pilot or not, leaving the Garrison for a couple of months did things to your abilities.

Yes, he would admit it only to himself. Keith Kogane made several mistakes during today's practice. Some that resulted in their youngest paladin to get injured, something that shouldn't have happen. While Pidge didn't hold a grudge towards him-it was only a bump on the head-and knew it was an accident, the others couldn't say the same.

Keith didn't care so much about the others, though. He only cared about one person's thoughts.

Shiro. The Garrison senior that every cadet, male and female, had wet dreams about every night. His opinion was the only one that mattered today to Keith.

And by the look of him leaning against the wall, waiting for Keith, he knew that he was in for it.

Shiro said nothing as he pushed off the wall and walked away. He didn't have to. Keith would follow like a love sick puppy waiting for a new toy. They passed Hunk and Lance. Try as they might, they wore faces of pity. They both knew what Keith was about to face, but neither of them could risk telling him without taking punishment themselves. After the last time Shiro punished them, they weren't ready for a second session just yet.

After walking for some time, Keith nearly bumping into Shiro when he stopped. He watched his metal arm reach out and touch a panel, opening the door to Keith's room. Shiro didn't move. With his head bowed, Keith walked inside and stopped in the middle of the room. Every sound made him jump as Shiro walked in and closed the door, the click of the lock ringing in his ears. He hardly heard the other paladin walk up behind him, but he jumped at feeling his strong hands on his biceps.

"What did you do today, cadet?"

The voice sent a chill through his body but heat pooled at his crotch. He loved Shiro's voice. Everyone in their pact did. "I... I was careless in today's training and caused one of our teammates harm..."

Shiro's hands ran down his arms and stopped at his wrists. "That's right. You could have severely affected the team if it was a real fight. You're good, Keith, but you need more training and discipline to be at your best. Don't you agree?"

Keith had heard these words before at the Garrison, but hearing them from Shiro had a different affect. He was striven to be good enough for him, but if he asked, Keith would be on his knees for Shiro. "Yes..."

"Strip."

The moment Shiro removed his hands, Keith wanted them back on him. Anything to feel that warmth and strength on his body. From the corner of his eye, he could see Shiro take a seat on the bed. His hands shook as he worked on removing the paladins armor. It wasn't heavy but with how weak his arms felt, it was an effort to remove. His underwear hit the ground and he stepped out of them, standing in a semi-circle of armor.

"Come here."

If he thought his arms were bad, his legs were worse. His legs were shaky as he walked to Shiro. He tried not to take his time, knowing that the results would be worse if he stalled. When he was close enough, Shiro grabbed him by his wrist and draped him face down across his lap. Keith didn't fight back as Shiro pinned his arms behind his back. The cool touch of his metal hand stroked his ass and he didn't know if he wanted to push against or away from it.

"I've been trying to gauge how much you deserve," Shiro said, his hand never stopping. "Ten is too small of a number, but fifteen and twenty are too high. I could stick with fifteen. It's a good middle number."

Keith bit his tongue. If Shiro was going to be using his metal arm, ten was too much. Fifteen and twenty? It'll mean that Keith would need to strap a pillow to his ass for the next few weeks.

Shiro's finger tapped against his ass. He had already made up his mind. "Fifteen. Get ready."

Nothing could prepare Keith for the pain he felt. Shiro's metal hand smacked his ass and forced a scream out of him. His body shook when the second one came down onto his flesh. By the time the third one came, Keith couldn't deny that he was hard as a rock. His cock pushed against Shiro's thigh as the forth smack came down. This little bit of friction felt good. It was the one silver lining of this pain.

Not that Keith didn't enjoy a spanking or two, but with Shiro's metal hand? That took a skill that Keith hadn't mastered to enjoy. Even if his cock was practically weeping by the seventh strike, Keith could feel the pain. Perhaps he was a masochist at this point, arching himself to reach Shiro's hand harder by the tenth smack.

It felt so good now. His cock against Shiro's clothed thigh, his ass stinging with the smallest hum of pleasure.

Just one more strike remained. It was all Keith needed to push himself over the edge. How well trained Shiro had him. He didn't squirm, he didn't fight. Keith understood he deserved this punishment. Deep down, maybe he wanted it (but that wasn't his reason for messing up today).

He just needed the last push...

Just...

One...

More...

And he felt it.

That familiar tightness at the base of his cock.

Keith hurled himself off of Shiro and looked down at his lap. This damn cock ring. Oh, he hated it! He looked up at Shiro through watery eyes. If he really wanted to, he'd punch that grin right off his beautiful face.

"This is your second punishment. One week."

Shit, how he loved him.


	2. Dirty Talk (Hance)

"There you are, you dirty little cumslut."

Lance froze as he stared up at Hunk's looming form. Whatever he was in trouble for, he was in for it.

Hunk strode up to him and placed his strong hands on his shoulders. His hands squeezed, making Lance wince. "You know what you did, right?" All Lance had to do was nod his head and Hunk pushed him to his knees. "Then start making it up to me."

A chill went through Lance's spine. Raising his hands, he worked on undoing Hunk's belt and pants. This was his plan all along. To rile Hunk up so much that he had to feel like he needed a punishment. Lance had already talked to Shiro about it. Once he got his approval, he went for it. He didn't regret his choice at all.

His mouth watered when he pulled out Hunk's cock. Out of the four of them, he had the biggest. Thick and long in just the right way. How many times had Lance imagined taking Hunk's dick? He had sucked it before, sure, but in his ass? Never. Hunk always told him that he needed to be more prepared.

Lance prepared, though. He was ready for this.

Hunk's fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him closer. "Come on, already. You kept begging and yearning for this, so get to it."

"Gladly." Taking his dick in hand, he brought it to his mouth and latched on to the tip. Hunk had such a distinct taste to him. He was sweeter than the other two. He wouldn't say it, but he loved Hunk's cum the most.

Lance took him in deeper, lavishing whatever he could with his tongue. Hunk wasted no time in moving his head up and down his dick. Now was not the time for Lance to enjoy everything.

Hunk forced his dick deeper, choking him. "You love this, don't you?" he asked, sneering down at him. "You just love choking on something big." Moving his hand, he stroked Lance's cheek, feeling himself through it. "You look good like this."

Lance pulled himself off for air and Hunk let him. Saliva connected them together and he didn't bother wiping it off. Instead, he took Hunk deep in his mouth and throat again. Hunk called him all sorts of names and Lance ate them up like they were candy. Their kindhearted paladin was never like this and it thrilled him to no end. To see Hunk be this rough and talk like this.

His dick had never been so hard before.

Hunk grunted above him, pounding into his mouth with wild abandon. A harsh tug to his hair pulled Lance off him, his cum splattering across his face. Lance held his mouth open wide, catching what he could.

It wasn't enough. He wanted more.

He wanted more of Hunk.

Lance surged forward, already licking up Hunk's still hard cock.

"You still want more?" Hunk asked, grabbing Lance's hair again and pulling him back. "After what you did, do you think you deserve more?"

He whimpered and squirmed, digging his fingers into the fabric of Hunk's jeans. "I don't. Shit, after what I did, I don't." Lance scrambled to climb up Hunk's body and cling to his shirt. "That's why you have to fuck me. Fuck me so hard that I won't ever do anything wrong to you again."

Lance watched Hunk's face, waiting for any sign of a yes or no.

Hunk grabbed him, turned him around and slammed him against the wall. He moaned, thrusting his ass back against Hunk's dick. Hands tugged at his pants, slipping them past his ass. Thick fingers touched and pressed into him. Lance moved against the fingers, wanting more inside him. Something bigger and wider.

"You prepared yourself for me?" Hunk asked, curling his fingers. "Were you that desperate for my cock inside you? That you make me angry and prepare yourself to take my big cock?"

Lance shuddered. Hunk's words were magic to him. "Yeeeeessssssss. I've been waiting for too long for this. Just... fuck me, Hunk, please..."

With his body flushed against Lance's, Hunk lined his cock up and slid in. His entire body shuddered and he was so close to the edge already. He needed Hunk to move and fuck him. To treat him like the cumslut that he was.

"You're twitching," Hunk said in his ear. His hand reached up and grabbed Lance's cock. "You're leaking, too. Do you like it like this? Fucked up against the wall with something big in your ass? Or is it just me?"

His jaw dropped and he looked up at the ceiling. "Fuck yes it's you. It's a-always been you... I've waited so fucking long for this." Lance moaned as Hunk tugged his head back. Feeling Hunk's teeth and mouth on his neck had his body shaking. If he didn't start moving... "Please-"

Lance howled when Hunk started to move inside him. Harsh thrusts that slammed into him and shook his body more. How he longed for this day to finally happen.

"I love that you prepared yourself like this," Hunk said into his ear. "Just watching you stretch yourself open to take Shiro and Keith inside you looks great. You should have let me see it."

His nails dragged down the wall. Lance pushed against him. "Maybe next ti-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

Hunk stroked his cock in time with his thrusts. "Show me how wet you can get for me." His thumb stroked the slit, precum smearing across the head of his dick. "You can get wetter than this, right? Go ahead and show me."

Lance wished he could move harder against him. Anything to feel more of Hunk's thrusts and cock inside him. He moved his hand to join Hunk's, squeezing the tip for more precum to dribble out. The wetness provided lubrication for Hunk's hand. "Shiiiiiit..."

"Mmm, that's good." Hunk nibbled at his ear, his hand speeding up. "Go ahead and cum for me, nice and hard."

Drool was running down Lance's chin. He pressed his forehead against the wall and stared down at his dick and Hunk's hand. Hunk knew exactly what he wanted and gave it to him with gusto in hard thrusts and strokes. He slammed into him, pinning him to the wall and trying to get as deep inside Lance as he could.

Lance's moan echoed in the room as he cummed. He splattered the wall and his pelvis. Hunk cummed inside him and he let out a broken cry at the sensation.

He moaned into his ear, licking the shell of it. "Oh, you won't be able to walk for days after this... Do you feel how much I had waiting for you? There's no way you'll be able to keep it all in you, but think you can try? See if you can keep all that I gave you inside that tight ass of yours."

Lance reached back to touch the back of Hunk's head and pulled him into a kiss. "For you? I'll do my best."

They stared into each other's eyes before bursting into laughter. "Oh man, Lance, I can't believe you made me do that," Hunk said, pulling out of him.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around Hunk's neck, kissing his chin. "You totally liked it and I think you did great!" His eyes wandered to the bed. Shiro had Keith's dick deep in his mouth. "What do you guys think? Didn't Hunk do great?"

Shiro pulled off Keith's cock, lewd slurping sounds coming from him. "Well-"

Keith grabbed the back of his head and forced him back down on his dick, choking and silencing him. "Hunk's performance was sub-par. He could use some practice."

Their leader lifted his head up and coughed. "Keith...!" Shiro pinned him down beneath him, grinding their hips together and drawing a moan out from him.

Lance rolled his eyes and kissed Hunk's face again. "Don't worry. I'll help ya get there."

"Yeah, sure you will."


	3. Public (Klance)

Keith's pace forced Lance to stumble from how hard he's pulling him along. He doesn't care. Watching Lance fight today had drove him wild. Something about today had that strange affect on him. At first, he blamed it on the planet's air. It smelled sweet and clouded Keith's judgement.

Why else would he be dragging Lance through a populated city and into an alleyway?

A party had taken place for the heroes that freed them from Zarkon's might. Allura and the others were still there, accepting thanks for everyone who joined them. Once Keith saw the chance to slip away, he grabbed Lance and took off.

Keith pushed him against the wall, running his hands under his shirt. Lance grabbed his wrists and pushed them down to his sides. "Whoa! Keith, buddy, we can't do this here! Can't we just wait until we get to the castle?"

No, they couldn't. Keith couldn't wait that long. He left their cruisers behind and walking to the castle of lions would take too long. Not when Keith was ready to force Lance to the ground and ride him. Keith smashed their mouths together, plunging his tongue into Lance's open mouth. He counted the seconds it took or Lance to let go of his wrists.

Ten seconds too long.

His hands are back under Lance's shirt, admiring the lean muscles he had. Fingers danced at the hem of his pants and worked his belt open. Lance moaned into his mouth when he cupped his half hard dick. Keith returned the favor, pressing his own arousal against Lance's leg.

"Shit, Keith," Lance said, pulling his mouth away. "Have you been like this all night?"

"Yeah..." Keith muttered, rutting against his leg. "I couldn't help it. You fought really good today and I liked it."

Lance smirked, cupping Keith's ass in his hands and pulling him harder to him. "Is that so?" He kissed Keith, pushing into his hand to get more of that friction. "Did you bring anything?"

Keith didn't think he could feel insulted from that question. When they returned to the castle of lions to dress down for the celebration, he packed a bottle of lube in his pocket. From the moment the battle was over, he knew what he wanted to do with Lance. He nodded his head, giving Lance's dick a squeeze.

They moved from the wall until Keith's back hit a shipping crate. Lance hoisted him up onto it and slipped between his legs. It was thrilling doing it out in the open. At the mouth of the alley, inhabitants slipped past, unaware of what was about to happen. They only had to look inside for a second to see what was about to happen. Keith didn't care. He wanted them to see him like this, with Lance rutting into his hand like his life depended on it.

Lance grabbed his hand and pulled it out of his pants. He buried his face in the leather of Keith's glove, smelling himself on it. The sight made Keith shudder and he could feel the smallest drop of precum spill out of his dick. If they had time, Keith would have gotten on his knees and blown Lance's mind. Literally. Time was short, though, and foreplay couldn't be slow.

Heated hands worked on freeing one of Keith's legs from his confines. He kicked his boot off and it hit the other wall, echoing loud in their ears. Keith bit his lip when Lance shushed him. He didn't need to know that Keith wanted to get caught like this. Lance reached into Keith's pocket and pulled out the small container of lube.

He pushed Keith to lean back, tugging his hips until his ass was hanging off the edge. The hungry look in his eyes as he coated his fingers made Keith moan. This was going too slow for his own liking. Sure, if they got caught, he'd love it. He needed Lance's dick in him now, though.

Keith leaned further back when a finger pushed inside him, ignoring the pain from his head. Lance only pumped a few times before slipping in a second, scissoring him open. That slight bit of pain was perfect. Keith bit his lip, trying to not make a sound. Oh, but it was hard. He just wanted to moan Lance's name and let the whole city know who was about to fuck him.

Lance pulled his fingers out and poured lube into his hand. "Shit, I can't wait any longer..." he muttered, stroking himself.

"That makes two of us," Keith moaned out, pushing himself onto Lance's tip.

Lance stilled his hips then surged forward, pushing himself deep into Keith. This is what Keith wanted and he was going to get it. Lance was brutal with his thrusts, pounding into him without rhythm. They had to be quick and Keith wouldn't have it any other way. He clung to Lance's shoulders, moaning into his neck. Lance's hands ran back up his shirt, toying with his nipples.

Yes, yes, yes! Keith wanted more of him. More of this pleasure and thrill. It would be so easy to moan louder and draw attention to them and their writhing bodies. It'd be clear to everyone what they were doing. He wanted them to know so badly...

Looking back to the mouth of the alley, he moaned and Lance tried to silence him.

It was only for a moment, but Keith was sure he saw it. Someone looking at them and leaving once they saw Keith looking back. God, would they tell anyone what they saw? Did they even recognize these two beings who had saved them hours before? Shit, the idea drove Keith crazy.

He gave Lance's neck open mouthed kisses and Lance returned the favor. Their bodies pushed against each other, driving him deeper inside. Lance grabbed his ass once again and pounded harder into him. The edge was so close now. He reached up and toyed with Keith's cock, stroking and bringing him along.

Keith tilted his head back and roared his pleasure, his cum coating their shirts. Lance pushed into him one more time before cumming inside him, his body shuddering. They sat like that for some time, shaking against each other. Keith kept his eyes on the crowds passing by, trying to see if someone else would take a peak.

He whimpered when Lance pulled out and away to survey the mess. "You look like a wreck," he said, running a hand down his face.

"You're not much better," Keith retorted. He reached for his pants, already shucking his leg into them.

"Yeah, but your jacket doesn't cover your shirt at all." Lance shrugged his jacket off and shoved it into Keith's hands. "Wear this."

Keith slipped the jacket on and looked at the stain of Lance's shirt. "What about you?"

Lance made quick work of scooping the cum onto his fingers before it dried and popped them into his mouth. "I'm a messy eater. They'll just think I made a mess of myself." He grinned at Keith. "But we all know who's the real messy one out of the two of us."

Keith snorted and pushed him out of the alley. Just wait until later. There was going to be more of a mess on Lance than he would be comfortable with.


	4. Bukakke (All)

Shit, Lance loved this so much.

Sucking one off while surrounded by other handsome men jerking off, ready to aim at his face. Shiro whispered the idea in his ear when they returned from the party. He'd be lying if he said he didn't get hard the moment he heard it. Lance wasted no time in dragging the three men along into a room. If he broke their belts and zippers, he didn't care.

He needed them to do this. To feel their cum all over his face.

Shiro grabbed him by the back of his head and forced him further onto his cock. He chuckled when Lance's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his throat constricting around his tip. "Man, Hunk was right. You are a cumslut, aren't you?"

Lance moaned, tasting Shiro throughout his mouth.

He shuddered and pushed, wanting to get further into Lance's wet heat. Keith leaned against him, applying more lube to his hand. "Cum already," he muttered. "I can't hold out much longer... I just want to cover his face."

Hunk moved closer, pressing his dick against Lance's cheek. "Keith's right. Besides... Lance wants it just as much as we do."

Lance moaned more, digging his nails into Shiro's pants. Shiro cursed under his breath, fucking into Lance's mouth. He took every thrust, moaning and licking what he could of Shiro's cock. Being a toy for them and getting his mouth fucked like this. There was nothing better than that.

Shiro pulled out and stroked his cock. "Open your mouth."

Without hesitation, Lance did so, sticking his tongue out. He watched they stepped closer to him, their hands flying up and down their cocks.

Just a little more now...

Keith was the first, biting onto Shiro's shoulder as rope after rope of cum covered Lance's face. Hunk's cock was still against his cheek and he aimed, his cum catching over his left eye and in his hair. Shiro brought Lance closer as he cummed, getting most of it into his mouth.

Lance smiled as he swallowed what he caught. He said the words before any of them could tell him to do so. "Thank you so much," he whispered, spreading the cum more across his face and lips.

Shiro leaned down and kissed him, sticking his tongue into his mouth. "You really are a cumslut."

"I am."


	5. Size Difference (Heith)

Hunk loved how much smaller Keith was to him. Keith fit like a glove against his body. They were like puzzle pieces. With Keith on his back, it was even more true. Their dicks rubbed against each other, his larger dick twice the size of Keith's. He wasn't the only one enjoying this.

Keith's tongue peeked out from the corner of his mouth, drizzling lube onto their dicks. "The sweetest one of our group has the biggest cock out of us all." His hand reached down in an attempt to stroke them both at the same time. His hand couldn't grip them both. "I love it... Maybe a bit more than I love Shiro's."

It was a nice comment, at the least. Hunk snorted, though. "Nah. Everyone loves Shiro's dick..."

He glared up at Hunk. "Stop it." Adjusting himself, he pressed his hole against the tip of Hunk's cock. "If I had to choose, I'd take your cock over anyone else's." Keith shuddered, moving his hips to try and get more inside him.

Hunk grabbed the back of Keith's knees and bent him in half, pushing them to his chest. He surged forward pushing himself further inside. Watching Keith squirm on his dick was pleasing. Only Hunk had ever been able to draw this reaction out from Keith. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, he dug his fingers into his hair, and his body shook. Looking down at his smaller cock, precum leaked out of it and pooled on his stomach.

"Shit, I love your cock," Keith moaned. He reached up and squeezed Hunk's shoulders. "Pound into me. Fuck me right into this mattress..."

He obliged. Keeping Keith's legs to his chest, he stared down at his cock, moving in and out of Keith's body. Seeing him stretched out around him, how he gaped when he pulled all the way out. Only Hunk could do this to him and he took pride in it. Keith loved getting stretched open, even with so little preparation.

Keith stared up at him, a look of absolute adoration for him and his cock on his face. "More. Fuck me harder!"

Hunk stilled deep inside him, his cock twitching at the demand. "If I go any harder, it's gonna hurt..."

He moved to rest on his elbows, pushing against Hunk. "I want it. I want it." Reaching down, Keith stroked his cock. "I'm already so close. Keep going..."

A better idea came to mind. Taking care to keep from pulling out, Hunk rolled over until Keith was on top. "Ride me."

Keith braced himself on Hunk's chest and rode him. He was harsh with himself as he slammed down on his cock harder and harder. Drool spilled out of the corner of his mouth, dripping down his chin. Hunk's cock always managed to press against his prostate with every thrust. Hunk didn't need any extra work to get him off.

He stroked his cock until Hunk swatted his hand and stroked it himself. Seeing Keith fall apart was his thing. Keith always ended up tugging at his own hair the closer he came to cumming. His nails dug into Hunk's chest as his hips stuttered.

"Hunk!" Keith arched back, his cum spurting in arches across Hunk's chest.

Hunk didn't wait for him to recover. He thrust up into Keith, shuddering at Keith's loud moans. Only a few thrusts in and he cummed, filling Keith up. Keith collapsed on top of him, his arms giving out. He nuzzled into his cum coated chest. There wasn't a care in the world at the moment.

Feeling Hunk attempt to move, Keith shushed him, patting his chest. "Don't move. Let's just stay like this..."

"Still inside you?"

He nodded his head. "I like feeling you inside me. It's perfect."

Hunk may have an issue about his size every now and then, but at least Keith loved him this way.


	6. Creampie (All)

"So full..." Lance looked at Keith over his shoulder. With his arms tied behind his back, he couldn't do much but moan. Yet he wanted to touch Keith, even if it was only his leg. "I can't get anymore in me..."

Keith laughed and Lance shuddered when he touched his dick. "You can and you have." He pressed deep into Lance, keeping a firm grip on his hips. "It feels hotter inside you." Running a hand down Lance's stomach, he pressed in a bit. "I can't believe you're actually bulging from this."

Lance grit his teeth and buried his face into the sheets. They've been going at this all day. First Shiro, then Hunk, then Keith, and repeat. There was no break for him as they cummed into him over and over again. How many times had they cummed? Three each? Well, Keith was working on his third time right now.

"Keith!" Lance moaned when Keith started to fuck him again. Was it possible to feel it sloshing around? It sure felt like he did. He wanted to press a hand against his stomach and feel the bulge there. Shit, was it really getting that big? Getting fucked like this was the best. Keith had shown him the thrill of being a toy for fucking. "Fuck...!"

Leaning over his body, he nibbled at Lance's neck. "I'm almost there, babe... How close are you?"

He whimpered, wishing that he could touch himself to speed it up. There wasn't much more he had in him. The boys had fucked him dry and his dick was extra sensitive. But he was so close. He could feel it. "Y-yeah... Cum in me, hurry...!"

Keith kissed at his neck, his hips faltering in speed the closer he got to his orgasm. In one feral thrust, he released himself into Lance's ass, drips of it leaking out. Lance moaned as a rush washed over him, his orgasm shaking his body. Even if nothing came out, it felt so good. So fucking good to feel another orgasm wrack his body.

Pulling out of him, Keith held his cheeks wide, staring at his gaping hole. Shiro and Hunk rest their chins on his shoulders, watching as their mixed cum flowed free from Lance. It pooled on the sheets and they bit their lips. Lance didn't know what he was in for when they suggested a cream pie. An endless day of fucking him senseless until he was full of their cum wasn't what he expected.

Hunk reached forward and stretched Lance out more, earning a whimpering moan. More cum flowed from Lance's body as he shook, a river at this point. "You look nice like this, Lance," he said, pushing and scissoring his fingers in deeper.

"Hunk, please! I'm too sensitive at the moment..."

Shiro chuckled, moving to nibble Lance's ear. "What was that? You wanted another cream pie?"

Lance eyed him, the words lost on his tongue. Before he could retort, he could feel Hunk pushing inside him. "Ah!"

"I'll go and tell the others that we'll be busy for the next few hours."


	7. Humiliation (Shance)

After a year of being held captive by aliens, Shiro would have thought that he wouldn't be into this sort of thing. But seeing Lance crawl towards him at his command made him hard. His dick strained against his pants as Lance rest his chin on his knee. That need in his eyes…

"You're a dirty boy, aren't you?" Shiro asked, resting his cheek against his knuckles. Lance muttered under his breath and shut his eyes. He reached out and grabbed his chin, squeezing him hard. "Answer me."

"I am a dirty boy…" Lance said, looking up at him.

"That's right." Shiro reached up and tugged at his hair. "Those are some nice clothes you're wearing, though. I don't think a pathetic person like you deserves them. Lucky for you, I have the perfect replacement set."

Lance followed his finger as he pointed to a pile of clothes. He moved to stand, but Shiro pushed him down, his boot on his shoulder. Catching the hint, he crawled over to them. Shiro just might like him better this way. When he reached the clothes, he looked back at him, a pleading look in his eyes.

Chuckling, Shiro tilted his head. "What? You don't like them?"

"N-no!" Lance replied. "I'm not wearing–"

"You are."

"Shiro–"

"I thought you were clueless before, but this takes the cake," Shiro said. He shook his head, the smirk never leaving his face. Standing up, he walked up to Lance and took hold of his chin. "Wear it. Now."

Lance nodded his head. Shiro walked back to his seat when Lance started to undress. It wasn't easy acquiring those clothes. There were a lot of planets he had to scrounge around to find something that even resembled it. Once he did, Shiro bought it on the spot. How could he not when he knew the color would be perfect for Lance.

"I-I'm done..."

Shiro bit his lip at Lance's current state. The red lingerie was perfect for Lance's flesh. The skirt? Well, that was his own preference. "Well, now. Don't you look charming." He motioned for Lance to come forward. "And don't forget to crawl."

Lance whimpered as he got back on his hands and knees, crawling back to Shiro. Shiro undid his pants, moving it and his underwear down to his knees. His cock sprung at attention. He could see Lance's mouth watering over the sight. Reaching forward, he gripped Lance's chin. Lance didn't fight as he dragged him closer and between his knees until his pants stopped him.

"You want a taste of this?" Shiro chuckled at Lance's eager nod. "You're not getting it." When Lance whimpered, he pushed him back. He continued to further push his pants and underwear down and off. "I have a different job for you." Grabbing the back of his head, he pulled Lance closer to him again.

Scooting lower in his seat, he braced himself as his ass hung over the edge. His cock hit Lance in the face and he opened his mouth to take some of it in. Shiro's hand grabbing his hair stopped him and pushed him lower. The silent question was in Lance's eyes, ready to come out.

"Start eating me out," Shiro ordered. "You can stop being foolish and do that, right?" The red that spread across Lance's face was beautiful. He was hesitant at first, trying not to do this act. When Shiro felt his tongue against his asshole, he moaned, leaning further down in his seat. "You are good for something..."

Lance's tongue worked him, swirling around and dipping the tip inside. Shiro bit his knuckle, moaning loud. He didn't know if Lance did this before, but he didn't care. It felt so good. His tongue on his asshole, slipping inside just the smallest bit. Too bad the others wouldn't get a chance to feel this. He wouldn't let them. Showing them, was a different story, though.

Reaching behind him, he pulled out the little portable he had stolen from Pidge. They would get it back when he was good and ready. Pressing the right app, he smirked, aiming the camera at Lance working meticulously. "Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance. Look at what I have."

Lance looked up at him, his tongue still moving until realization hit him. His face grew redder and he tried to pull away but Shiro pulled him close. He aimed the camera closer to Lance's face. "Shiro..." he muttered.

"Keep working, Lance," Shiro ordered. "Do you want everyone to know that you're terrible and how filthy you are?" Lance whimpered and went back to work. Shiro moaned, bucking into the touch. "Fuck yes, that feels good... Keep fucking me open with your tongue."

He continued to record Lance, zooming in as close as he could. A tripod would have been better. Having a recording of Lance fucking him with his tongue would have been a great keepsake. There was always next time and there will be a next time.

"The boys are going to love seeing you like this." He moaned, a deep growl in his throat. "They'll be lining up to see what magic your tongue can do. And we all thought that you could-oh, fuck, just like that-only suck dick good."

Shit, it felt too good. There was so much more he wanted, though. Lance looked beautiful in that outfit. Fuck, he needed Lance.

Tossing the portable behind him, he tugged Lance up. He scooted back to sit properly on the chair. Lance looked down at him, his lips swollen and a desperate look in his eye. Shiro's eyes wandered down and saw his dick. It strained against the underwear and skirt. Beautiful.

Shiro raised his foot and pressed it against Lance's dick. The sound Lance made was lewd, his hips thrusting against the pressure. "Did you get this hard from licking my asshole? You're disgusting." Lance opened his mouth and closed it. "Say it. Say that you're disgusting and why."

Sobbing, Lance covered his face. "I-I'm disgusting because I got hard from... from licking your asshole..."

He chuckled. "Good. It's good to know that you know your place." Dropping his foot, he grabbed Lance's wrist and pulled him close. Lance straddled his waist. Shiro reached behind him and pulled his underwear aside. The butt plug he put in him earlier was twitching as he played with it.

They specially prepped him for this moment. Lance was ready to take Shiro deep in his ass. Shiro pulled the plug out and shoved two of his fingers inside. His back arched and he moaned.

"Look at how desperate you are for this," Shiro whispered. "Are you ready? Tell me how much you want it."

Lance's body shook, his hips rocking back and forth on Shiro's fingers. "I want it so badly! Teach this filthy boy a lesson with your big cock."

Trying not to break character, Shiro spread Lance's cheeks and pulled him down. His breath shuddered as his dick entered that heat. Tighter and hotter with every inch he slipped in. Bottoming out, he gripped Lance's hips and squeezed. "Start moving. Prove to me that you're not as clueless as you look."

There was no hesitation on Lance's part. Bracing his hands on Shiro's shoulders, he rode him like a horse. He bounced in his lap, rough and hard. Shiro reached up and pulled the skirt up, followed by pulling the underwear down. Without the extra friction, Lance whimpered.

Grabbing Lance's hair, he tilted his head back. "Keep it up. Oh, yes. Ride me just like that." He bit into Lance's neck and smirked against the mark he made. "Wait until the boys hear about it."

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro's shoulders, holding him close. "I'm so close, Shiro! Please touch me... Please...!"

His flesh hand stroked his dick, pressing his thumb into the slit and dragging the foreskin down. Lance howled and bounced harder in his lap, pushing his dick into Shiro's hand. So hot inside him, the sounds of their bodies moving together bouncing off the walls.

Body freezing up, Lance cummed all over Shiro's hand and shirt. The tightness was too much. Shiro's thrusts faltered as he thrust up into him, cumming deep within.

Lance slumped against him, burying his face into Shiro's hair. He nuzzled into the soft, sweaty locks, humming in content. His hands wandered up and down his chest. "Was that so hard?"

Shiro shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't too much his thing. Too close to what happened back as Zarkon's prisoner. If Lance liked it, he was willing to give it a try. His lips kissed up and down Lance's neck, peppering him with affection. "Let's not do it often, though. Okay?"

"I don't mind that. ... Did you really record that on Pidge's portable?"

"God, I hope not. I'll have Hunk look at it before I give it back. I want it deep cleaned just in case. They don't need to see anything that just happened."


	8. LatexLeather (ShunkHiro)

He wore those with a purpose. That much they could all agree on. Free days in the Castle of Lions didn't happen often. When they did, they all went off to do their own thing. Pidge studied if they were on a new planet or messed with experiments. Allura and Coran worked on their own things. The boys relaxed by lounging around-or fucked Keith.

However, relaxation wasn't on Shiro's mind.

Hunk watched Shiro walk around in latex pants. His eyes never left him as he moved across the room. He bent over with a purpose, dropping things to do it more often. Keith and Lance couldn't take anymore and disappeared to relieve themselves of their erections. Hunk was the only one who stayed behind to watch.

He wasn't perfect, though. His resolve was ready to snap and to take Shiro, and his pants, down. With the others gone, he wouldn't have to share him. It's been too long since he last had Shiro all to himself. He couldn't pass up on this chance.

Seeing Shiro bend over one more time broke him.

Pinning Shiro against the wall earned a moan from both of them. Hunk pressed his erection against Shiro's ass, biting his lip at the contact. Shiro in latex was always a pleasing sight. If he had a choice, he would have switched out all his outfits for latex ones. They would be fighting erections all day, but Hunk would love it.

"It took you long enough," Shiro moaned. Hunk ground his hips against him and his metal hand made a strange sound as he dug it into the wall. "Not here..."

Hunk nibbled his ear and Shiro keened in his throat. Both of their rooms were too far away. Taking Shiro here and now was tempting, but he couldn't embarrass him like that. Looking up and down the hallway, he found the perfect place. Shiro followed him silently as they walked down the hall and to a supply closet. Hunk couldn't press the button any harder for the doors to open, Shiro pulling him inside it.

Their lips crashed together as Hunk pushed him back. His back hit a rack and supplies crashed to the floor. Hunk's fingers dug into Shiro's ass, massaging the flesh beneath the material. "It's not fair that you have the best ass out of all of us."

Shiro shrugged his shoulders. "You fight for over a year in a hell cage of death. Your ass will end up just as firm as mine."

Hunk grinned. "You think your ass is firm?"

He laughed at Shiro's scrunched up face. "That's not funny..." Shiro muttered.

Moving his fingers from his ass, Hunk worked on undoing his belt. He tied Shiro's hands together and to the top most shelf. Shiro tested the tightness, tugging at his wrists. If he wanted to, Shiro could break free from these restraints. The belt wasn't that strong. He didn't want to, though.

Hunk undid the button and zipper of Shiro's pants and eased them down. His cock had a flushed color to it and stood proud against his body. Precum beaded at the top. Just how long was Shiro waiting for this to happen? Too long by the look of it. Taking his cock in hand, Hunk gave it a slow stroke. Shiro shuddered beneath him, arching into the touch.

He moved his thumb across the slit, using the wetness to slide his hand easier. Shiro's body shook as Hunk stroked him, trying to get more of the friction. Hunk liked seeing Shiro like this. His strong, confident leader breaking apart from his fingers and actions. Looking into his face, seeing it twist in pleasure from just a few strokes...

And it was all from him.

Grabbing the back of his head, Hunk pulled Shiro into a kiss. He pushed his tongue inside and explored every inch of his mouth. Hunk never got tired of it. Shiro moaned into the kiss. The shelf strained under his weight as he shifted his legs around Hunk's waist, pulling him in.

Breaking the kiss, Shiro bucked his hips harder into his hand. "Come on. I need this. Badly."

Hunk wasn't going to take him like this. Prying Shiro's legs off him, he set him back on the ground. He turned him around and held him there by his hip. After easing the pants and underwear further down Shiro's legs, he pulled the lube out of his pocket. It had become too much of an occurrence to carry lube with them everywhere they went. They never knew when someone decided to tempt the others into a surprise sex romp.

He popped the lid open and spread Shiro's cheeks. He drizzled the lube on Shiro's waiting hole, getting a needy moan. Hunk used the rest on his fingers and pushed two inside him. Shiro pushed back against his hand, moaning out and shaking. He pumped his fingers in and out of him, scissoring as he went along. Hearing Shiro moan was like a symphony.

Beautiful.

Hunk couldn't wait any longer. It was a tough squeeze to get the last bit of lube out and on his dick. Pulling Shiro flush against his body, he pressed the tip inside him. Shiro let out a whimpering moan as Hunk filled him, pushing until he was deep inside. His mouth hung open and he was breathing heavily. This was the sweetest music to Hunk.

Before he could beg for Hunk to move, he was already doing so. Each thrust rattled the shelves they were leaning against. More items fell to the floor from how hard they were moving. The top shelf groaned as Shiro tried to gain leverage and thrust against Hunk. Hunk gripped him tighter around the waist, thrusting harder into him.

"Coran's not going to like it if you break one of the shelves in the castle..." Hunk said in a hushed tone.

"I don't care. Fuck me harder."

He complied, thrusting harder and faster into Shiro. He's tight and feels so fucking good around his dick. Bringing his hand around, he grips Shiro's dick, fucking him into it. Hunk's mouth is all over Shiro's neck and his teeth are against his ear. The sounds coming from his leader are becoming more intoxicating by the second. Hunk is getting drunk off of them.

"So close..." Shiro whimpers, pushing back against him.

Hunk's not doing much better, feeling the tightness deep inside him. "Cum for me..." he whispers in Shiro's ear. It's enough to make goosebumps break out on the tender flesh, bruised from much earlier romps.

Shiro practically screamed as he cummed, coating Hunk's hand with every spurt. It's dripping out of his hand with how much he cums. Hunk pushed harder and deeper still into him, biting into his neck as he finally goes over the edge. He's filling Shiro up so much. His cum is slipped between them and slid down Shiro's leg.

Hunk didn't know how much he was building up until today. It's the same for Shiro with how there's a puddle of his own cum on the floor beneath them. He nuzzled against Shiro's cheek, enjoying the closeness that they're experiencing at the moment.

Next time, he was just going to rip a hole in these pants and fuck him through that.


	9. Asphyxiation (Klance)

Lance eased himself down on Keith's cock with a shuddering breath and Keith ate it up. He ate it like it's a special meal Hunk prepared just for him. It's delicious and hot to the touch. He doesn't want it to cool down. His hips bucked up into Lance, wanting him to move now. Wanting him to bounce up and down in his lap like he was a horse.

But Lance hesitated, worrying his lip between his teeth. "What's wrong?" Keith asked, grabbing Lance's hips.

A finger wandered up Keith's chest, circling around a nipple. "Every time we do this, you're always giving me everything I want." Lance looked down at him and, Keith swears, his heart melted from the heated and loving gaze. "What do you want?"

Shit, Keith cannot handle this. It was hard to not fall in love with his fellow paladins. Especially when Lance was sitting on his cock, twitching around him, ready to do whatever to him. Anything that his darkest mind could conjure up and Lance would do it. Keith bit his lip, staring back into Lance's eyes. "There's one thing that the others are a bit too scared to do."

Lance looked eager, rolling his hips along Keith's and drawing moans out from both of them. "Like what?"

Taking Lance's hand, Keith moved it up to his throat. The request was silent as he stared into Lance's eyes. He had told Hunk and Shiro about this before, but they were hesitant. With their larger frames, it was a fear that something could go wrong. Keith trusted them, but he understood their fear and didn't bring it up again. He wouldn't force them and make them feel uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" Lance asked. Still, he wrapped his hand around Keith's throat, testing his grip. "How will I know when to stop?"

Keith's mouth was dry. He licked his lips, trying to get them moist. "I'll tap your arm..." This was finally happening. Lance was going to give him what he wanted for so long. He wasn't afraid to give Keith what he wanted and he fell in love with him even more.

Nodding his hand, Lance moved. His hips rose and fell, impaling himself on Keith's cock over and over again. Lance was so hot around his dick and Keith bucked up into him, wanting more of this delicious heat. While there was no pressure on his throat, just feeling Lance's hand around him was enough. His heart thrashed around in his chest, wanting so much more.

The moment Lance pressed down, Keith's body arched off the bed. It wasn't tight, but, oh, it was enough. Lance pushed down on his throat, using his hold as leverage to bounce harder and faster in his lap. Keith's eyes rolled to the back of his head, mouth gaping open for air. The lack of it made his skin hum with pleasure. Every nerve buzzed and yearned for more of everything. For more of Lance against his body and fucking him like he owned him.

That idea makes Keith spurt precum into Lance and his hips twitched into him. Lance stalled his movements, staring down at him. A heated stare that shook Keith's body. Fuck, he couldn't be more turned on.

"Wow, look at you," Lance whispered. He ran his hand down Keith's side, feeling him twitch under his touch. "You're really into this... You're shaking and you feel about to burst." Moving his hips, he pressed further down on Keith's throat, receiving a groan. "Shiro and Hunk are missing out."

Keith pushed his hips up against Lance, the only thing he could muster at this point. When Lance tried to ease his grip, he slammed his hand over his. He doesn't want Lance to stop. He wanted Lance to keep this firm grip on his throat and fuck him senseless. Wanted Lance to ride him over and over again until he tipped over the edge. All while keeping a hand firm on his throat.

Lance's thumb stroked the side of his neck. There's a fire in Lance's cool eyes that Keith falls for. A fire to see Keith break beneath him. Shit does Keith want him to break him. Lance is moving his hips again and Keith loses himself. He loses himself to the pleasure from Lance, swallowing his cock in his greedy ass with every move.

Keith felt light headed. A tap to Lance's shoulder loosens his grip. It feels good to fill his lungs again, but the pleasure below his waist was more demanding. Because Lance hasn't stopped moving. His hips are crashing against Keith's, his hand stroking his own cock.

"I love how you fucking look like that," Lance moaned. His hand was still on Keith's throat, light but still continuing to use his grip as leverage. "You look beautiful when you're waiting to break. Broken from getting your throat squeezed so tight that you can't breath..."

"Yeah..." Keith whispered, pushing his hips harder up into Lance.

"Before, I thought you looked good with Hunk's cock deep in your mouth. Now, though?" Lance squeezed again and smiled at Keith's face. How his jaw unhinged and he stared up at the ceiling. His hands were digging into the pillow beneath him, whispers of Lance's name on his tongue. "Now you look better like this..."

Keith can't hold it back anymore. The coil and feeling in his groin is too much. His cock is ready to burst and his balls draw up close to his body. When he finally cums, Lance is moaning at the sensation of being filled up. Keith can't even stop Lance from moving up and down his sensitive dick.

He does, though, and he removed his hand from Keith's neck. Keith misses the sensation instantly, but Lance prowling up his body distracted him. He straddled Keith's shoulders, pressing the tip of his dick between parted lips. After what Lance had done for him, Keith is more than willing to oblige.

Opening his mouth, the sinful mouth that they love so much, he lets Lance slide home. Keith immediately choked and he loves it. Loves feeling the tip of Lance's dick at the back of his throat. Lance stalled for a moment, choking Keith with his cock. Just feeling his throat massage him is enough to tip Lance over the edge.

He shoots his cum down Keith's throat and he swallowed every drop. Keith held him by his hip, keeping him in place as he continued to choke. Lance pried himself away and stared down at Keith, watching as he licked his lips clean.

This is a kink he planned on visiting with Lance more often.


End file.
